Lightfur and Snowkit
by Striker in the night
Summary: Lightfur and his life as he watches Snowkit grow up but it is to good to be true?


Lightfur looked down at his mate Appletail who was laying in nursery pregnant with there first litter of kits and the joy of being a father brought pure happiness to the young warrior.  
"Lightfur it's kicking." said Appletail smiling and then felt a sharp pain and screamed a little.  
"Appletail are you okay?" asked Lightfur and Appletail nodded her head and then screamed a little more as she felt another sharp pain. "I'll go get Mintwing." Lightfur bolted off to get Mintwing who was lying in her den.  
"What's wrong?" asked Mintwing sitting upright and licking a paw.  
"Appletail is giving birth." said Lightfur and Mintwing nodded her head.  
"But she isn't due for another moon," said Mintwing as Lightfur nodded her head, "Well I'll gather the herbs and meet you there okay." Lightfur nodded his head and ran back to Appletail.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Lightfur watched as Mintwing came and gave Appletail some herbs to chew.  
"Lightfur I think you should go to bed, we'll be here a while, I'll wake you when the kit is born okay." said Mintwing and Lightfur nodded his head relunctant but was tired so he headed to the warriors den.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Lightfur wake up your kit has been born." said Mintwing walking in, Lightfur got up and followed Mintwing to were Appletail was and saw a tiny white kit curled up against the brown tabby she-cat.  
"it's beautiful." said Lightfur nuzzling the newborn kit and then looked at Appletail who curled her tail around the kit.  
"She is isn't she," said Appletail as the tiny kit squeaked. "what should we name her?"  
"What about Snowkit?" said Lightfur and Appletail nodded her head and they both nuzzled each other and spent the rest of the night together

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Lightfur walked into the nursery and watched as a tiny bundle of white fur ran up and started batting him.  
"Nooo! I'm being attacked." said Lightfur flopping onto his side and felt the tiny paws bat him more and then Snowkit jumped onto him.  
"Go away Shadowclan cat." said Snowkit getting off Lightfur and laughed.  
"Never!" said Lightfur cuddling up to Snowkit and started tickling her.  
"Daddy stop it tickles." said Snowkit laughing.  
"So the great and powerful Snowstar leader of Thunderclan gives up?" asked Lightfur  
"Yes," said Snowkit as Lightfur stopped tickling her, "That was fun daddy."  
"Well you'll definatly be the best warrior ever." said Lightfur as Snowkit looked up at him with her bright blue eyes.  
"You think so?"  
"I know so."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Snowkit from this moment on until you gain your warrior name you shall be known as Snowpaw and your mentor will be Kiteclaw." said Sharpstar as Snowpaw and Kiteclaw touched noses.  
"SNOWPAW! SNOWPAW!" shouted the clan and Appletail started tearing up a little.  
"She isn't a little kit no more." said Appletail as Lightfur wrapped his tail and around her.  
"She will always be our kit."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Dad! I caught a rabbit today." said Snowpaw it had been her first day hunting.  
"Well done, soon you'll be catching eagles the way you're going." said Lightfur and Snowpaw giggled.  
"Dad don't be silly." said Snowpaw giggling and then ran off to tell, Gappaw and Flowpaw.  
"yeah she will always be my little kit." thought Lightfur smiling at the young apprentice getting excited with her friends

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Snowpaw from this moment on you will be known as Snowflake and we welcome you as a full warrior of Thunderclan." said Sharpstar and Snowflake beamed with pride.  
Lightfur smiled and then looked up at Starclan Appletail had died not long before Snowflake got her warrior name.  
"SNOWFLAKE! SNOWFLAKE!" shouted the clan and Snowflake felt like she was going to jump out of her fur, Lightfur looked at his young kit and how she had come.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Lightfur wake up," said Mintwing nudging Lightfur who opened her eyes and then looked at the cave and stood up. "I'm sorry." Lightfur was confused what was she sorry about but then something clicked.  
"No." said Lightfur running to the nursery and saw Appletail looking upset and then looked down at the young white kit who wasn't alive.  
"I'm sorry." said Mintwing as Lightfur looked at the young white kit and then turned away from it.  
"No..." Lightfur whispered to himself, "Why did it all have to be a dream?"  
_why did it have to be a dream?..._


End file.
